Druids (unofficial)
Druids are a race or culture living in several lands on the World of Daventry (unofficial). There are at least two convocations of Druids those living on the Isle of Mists (unofficial) and another whom Fand was a member. The Druids of the Isle of the Mists appear to be the children of the Dryad (unofficial). Valanice is half-Druid and shares heritage through the Dryad. Background Druids emerged from ancient theurgists who worshiped many gods including Gaia, Mother Nature who is the supreme deity above all other gods. The very first theurgist, Drud was an ascetic living in reclusive shelter away from the other human settlements. Drud was a kind soul who would never refuse any help to either man or beast. It is said that the peace of his hut and its surrounding area was so palpable that all manner of beasts, whether predator or prey would find sanctuary there without fear or trepidation. Legend has it that pleased with his kindness and benevolence towards the birds and beasts; Gaia appeared to him and revealed unto him the deepest secrets of unlocking of Mother Nature’s bounty. Owing to the boon given to him, Drud and his descendants, the Druids gained the ability to create powerful spells using elementary ingredients like herbs and flowers. The early Druids were as benevolent as their ancestor and used their talents to help knights and warriors in fulfilling their quests. Their potions and spells had a variety of miraculous effects ranging from imbuing an individual with superhuman strength to creating violent tempests. But the spells that they provided were being used as destructive weapons against Nature itself. Mother Nature could only stand for so much. She cursed the druids for their part in the destruction and sent forth the three sisters – Morrígan, Badb and Macha who took away all their food; and made their land barren and incapable of growing any food or crops. Plagued with famine, the Druids prayed to Thor (unofficial), the god of thunder, to help them in their plight. The thunder god, pleased with the rites performed to gain his favor, created the Isle of Mists as you see it today. The isle is the Druid's refuge, far away from civilization where the Druid people could live and thrive. Thor surrounded the Isle with enigmatic mists which would often cause unwelcomed ships to get lost and crash upon the shores. Mother Nature still had to be appeases sacrifices had to be made, hence the surviving mariners were offered to the gods.http://www.tsl-game.com/fourwinds/?p=1654 Druids *Arch Druid *Aria *Fand *Valanice *Old Druid *Rosella (unofficial) *Alexander (unofficial) Behind the scenes Druids in the TSL universe may be less a race, but more of a career/culture choice. As its suggested that Graham could become a druid himself in a lifetime or two (although this could mean he could reincarnate as a druid). In official lore druids primarily seem to be tied to the Green Isles and there is no evidence of them in other lands. References Category:Races (unofficial) Category:Professions (unofficial) Category:Organizations (unofficial) Category:Druids (unofficial)